Dead Colours
by Doomina
Summary: Bella ensina Sirius sobre pintura durante uma peculiar aula de artes e algumas lições não necessitam de palavras. NC


**N/A:**

**- **_Agradecimentos super especiais à beta **Lady Murder**. Muito amor para você, moça. Obrigada por me ajudar._

- Agradeço também à banda The Veils, por ter feito uma música linda que embalou toda a fic, principalmente a parte NC**: **_Jesus for the Jugular!_**  
**

- Essa fic foi escrita para os challenges: 37º Relâmpago e I NC-17 e também para o Projeto de Cores do fórum MM.

- Itens utilizados: Tintas, Sexo, Morte, Medo, Bellatrix Black, Nuvens, Sombras e Infinito.

- Não possui fins lucrativos e blá, blá, blá...

**

* * *

Dead Colours**

Por Doom

* * *

_Morte que me estremece  
Me olhe com suas promessas  
__**Troque meu medo pelo prazer**__  
Me faça viver de verdade_

_**Morte de**__ tantas vozes  
Tantos desenhos, __**tantas cores**__  
Morte louca, morte rouca  
Morte de platina_

_Venha me livrar da agonia  
Morte traga-me a imunidade  
Livra-me da doença do mundo  
__**Quero dormir ao seu lado.**_

_Fernando Gigliotti Paschoal_

_

* * *

  
_

Eram nuvens apenas. E nada mais. Havia muitos tons de azul, porém todos representavam a mesma coisa. A angústia do ciano era evidente, assim como a agonia do naval e o turquesa solitário parecia imperceptível, exceto para mim. Deprimente. Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, sequer sabia o porquê. Observei Bellatrix, compenetrada em sua própria obra. Ela não se mexia, os olhos sombrios vidrados na pintura. Suspirou e passou os dedos em sua paleta de apenas uma cor, segurando o pincel com a outra mão. Pincelou, borrou, manchou, unhou a tela toda de preto. Ela só usava preto. Ninguém entendia. Eu menos ainda. Fitei minhas nuvens mais uma vez. Desisti.

- Nuvens, Sirius?

- Sombras, Bellatrix?

- Pelo menos elas representam alguma coisa.

- O que, exatamente?

- Medo.

Inclinei o pescoço para o lado, observando a tela de longe. Era apenas preto. E nada mais. Não havia nenhum tom do mesmo, nem ao menos o suspiro de um cinza abandonado na escuridão. Aquela pintura não representava nada além do fato de que Bellatrix, assim como eu, fora subjugada em seus dotes artísticos pelos Black. Parecia que nada do que eles nos submetiam era um bom investimento. Música, poesia, teatro e agora pintura. Nada nos servia. O mais frustrante era que, assim como eles, nós não desistíamos de tentar.

- Eu não vejo nada além de preto.

Ela deu de ombros e observou o meu trabalho por algum tempo. Assim como eu, ela havia decifrado todas as diferentes representações das nuvens naqueles tons de azul sem sentido qualquer. Ainda sim, ela parecia ter notado algo mais. Eu jamais saberia o que, pois não pretendia baixar minha guarda e perguntar. Provavelmente não havia uma resposta concreta e, se existisse, ela não a usaria. Ela se virou para mim, aproximando-se devagar. Estava tão perto que eu podia sentir a fragrância distinta emanando da sua pele alva. Nunca sentira nada parecido. Era puro e ácido.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – sussurrou, seus lábios quase tocando os meus.

- Talvez eu não tenha medo o suficiente.

Ela quase sorriu e então se afastou. Seus dedos contornaram o meu pulso, puxando-me para mais perto da tela negra. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela mergulhou meus dedos na tinta negra, tirando o excesso com uma sacudida. Ela indicou a tela com um aceno na cabeça, mas eu não me movi. Apanhou um pincel e outro e outro, segurando todos com uma mesma mão. Havia muitos pincéis de diferentes tamanhos e traços, porém ela insistia em usar também os dedos. Novamente ela atacava sua obra e por mais que ela quisesse, nunca havia preto o suficiente na superfície. Ela estancou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim.

- O que você vê? – sua pergunta saiu quase como um sopro.

- Você. Com medo de sua própria pintura.

- Não. Olhe mais de perto. Observe o além. – ela apontou para o canto da tela. – Vê? _Aqui _está uma certeza hedionda do que está por vir. Mostarda. _Isto_ é o último fio de esperança de salvação. Marfim. Toda a tortura física e psicológica encontra-se sob ele. Púrpura e quantum. – seus dedos correram para o meio da tela – Dor, sangue e podridão. Cardo, escarlate, sépia. Últimos desejos, dourado. Lamúrias contínuas, maná. E _aqui_, por fim, a morte.

- Preto?

- Não. O infinito. As coisas que você nunca fez e jamais poderá. Tudo o que perdeu e como todos os ganhos não servem mais. O fim do que você sabe e o começo da jornada sombria que é o desconhecido. Não há certezas felizes e definitivamente não há escapatória se aquilo que você acredita encontrar do outro lado não for o que você espera. São gritos, súplicas, implorações jogadas a esmo e de repente, o silêncio corrupto e eterno. – ela ofegava, extasiada pelas próprias palavras. – Isso é o medo da morte e nele há mais cores do que você pintar, nomear ou sequer imaginar.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Você não sabe?

Infelizmente sim, pensei. Bellatrix havia visto a cena que sua pintura retratava várias e várias vezes. Era fácil fingir que os gritos que ecoavam pela mansão durante a noite eram apenas resultado dos meus pesadelos, ainda que continuassem mesmo depois de amanhecer. Também não negava tê-la visto inquieta todas as vezes que sua tatuagem coçava, saindo o mais rápido possível de onde quer que estivesse e voltando apenas algumas semanas depois. Eu não questionava, na verdade, nem queria. Afinal, o que eu sabia? Para ela eu sempre apenas um garoto rebelde e grifinório. Nada mais.

- E nem pretendo. – apanhei um trapo para limpar meus dedos e joguei-o no chão quando terminei. – Acho que pintamos o suficiente por hoje.

- Sirius... – ela esticou a mão e tocou o meu ombro. – Você realmente não quer enxergar o óbvio.

- Na verdade, o óbvio é tudo o que eu vejo. – desviei o olhar para a tela uma última vez - Só não é o mesmo que o seu.

- Ou o dos Black?

- E por falar neles, devem estar nos esperando para o jantar. – falei por fim, desviando-me dela em direção a porta. No entanto, fui impedido mais uma vez.

E novamente ela me tocava, segurando meu pulso com sua mão pálida e macia. Os dedos finos e sujos de tinta deslizaram devagar até o meu ombro e então eu a beijei. Seus lábios eram tão finos que era difícil acreditar que conseguiam dilacerar os meus tanto como estavam fazendo naquele momento. Ela tomou impulso e eu a segurei quando ela contornou minha cintura com as pernas. O tecido fino de seu vestido entrelaçando-se em meus dedos enquanto eu os movia para tocar-lhe a pele suave. Tão suave quanto às nuvens que havia pintado naquela manhã.

Senti algo úmido em minha nuca e percebi que ela havia marcado minha pele com manchas negras. A movimentação desesperada dela me fez recuar até a parede, mas acabei por esbarrar no suporte da tela que ela havia acabo de pintar. Esta foi ao chão, assim como nós. Minha coluna ardia, mas não queimava tanto quando as unhas cravadas em minhas costas, tentando rasgar minha camisa. A tinta negra da paleta e dos milhares de pincéis escorria pelo assoalho de madeira enquanto ela se ocupava em arrancar meus botões com urgência, finalmente me livrando dos tecidos manchados.

Estava em cima de mim agora, uma perna de cada lado e pouco abaixo da minha cintura. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas coxas, puxando o vestido para cima quando ela se inclinou para beijar meu pescoço. Correu a ponta dos dedos pela minha barriga e rastros de tinta negra foram deixados em minha pele. Ela estava sorrindo, provavelmente notando todas as tonalidades que insistia ver nesta cor neutra. Eu ainda não era capaz de enxergar, pois estava ocupado demais a tocando em partes que a tinta ainda não havia alcançado. Logo as peças de roupa jaziam ao nosso lado, manchadas de negro, assim como grande parte nossa pele.

Era confuso e avassalador o modo como ela manipulava meus sentidos. Eu estava me entregando, porém conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para enlouquecê-la também. Tudo estava girando, eu conseguia sentir o ápice se aproximando, então rolei para ficar em cima dela. Seus seios comprimiam-se contra meu peito e seus cabelos negros misturavam-se à poça tinta da mesma cor. Ela gemeu quando eu mordi seu ombro, suas mãos ocupadas demais para me impedir. Beijei seu pescoço, desci devagar, mais e mais... Seu gosto era único e delicioso. Ela beliscou minha mão de leve, auxiliando-a a acariciar seus seios. Seus gemidos tornaram-se mais intensos. Ela choramingava, arranhando meus ombros. Havia tinta em suas coxas quando eu a segurei com força, impedindo-a de se afastar. Sua respiração estava descontrolada quando ela sufocou um grito.

Com muito esforço, ela puxou meus ombros para cima, beijando-me com urgência. Isso foi o suficiente para ela conseguir girar nossos corpos no chão e ficar em cima de mim novamente. Seus lábios traçaram o mesmo trajeto que os meus, dos ombros ao pescoço descendo até meu umbigo e adiante. Percebi que as luzes do teto brilhavam de forma diferente. Minha visão estava turva agora e eu conseguia enxergar - com minhas pupilas dilatadas – cores em todas as manchas negras ao meu redor. Na tela de Bellatrix, caída a poucos centímetros do meu lado. Nas manchas de seus braços esticados sobre meu peito nu, nos seus cabelos lambuzados de tinta. Elas refletiam tons turquesa, violeta, escarlates. Eu estava delirando, estava alcançando... Ela interrompeu.

Impulsionei-me para frente, sentado até que ela tirasse o tronco de cima de minhas pernas. Ajoelhei-me e ela imitou, mas de costas para mim. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e esfregavam-se contra meu peito enquanto eu segurava seu queixo para beijá-la. Suas mãos se encontravam em meus quadris, insinuando algo que eu estava prestes a fazer. Ela sussurrou meu nome ao sentir-me dentro dela. Abracei-a, enterrando meu rosto em seus cabelos. Com movimentos sincronizados, ela continuava a sussurrar, mas as palavras eram abafadas pelo som imponente da tempestade que caía lá fora.

Afrouxei os braços e ela tombou para frente, as mãos apoiadas no chão. Segurei sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se embrenhava por entre seus cabelos. Ela sussurrava mais alto agora, então me inclinei e movi minha mão de sua cintura para seus lábios. Ela não sufocou o grito desta vez, mas o mesmo foi abafado pela minha palma. Outro o seguiu, e outro e outro, mais baixo e parecendo um pedido. Escorreguei a mão para seu pescoço, mas antes de pudesse decifrar o que ela havia dito, uma corrente de êxtase espalhou-se por todos os meus músculos. Ela escorregou as mãos pelo assoalho, esticando os braços e suportando meu peso em suas costas.

Suspirei e ergui o troco somente para deixá-lo de costas e cair no assoalho ao seu lado. Minha respiração estava ofegante quando ela me imitou, colocando a cabeça em meu braço estendido. Seu cabelo estava encharcado de tinta, assim como grande de nossa pele. O rosto de Bellatrix ainda estava intacto, exceto por seus lábios que eu, por fim, beijei. Era um gosto amargo e sombrio. Assim como sua pintura, Bellatrix exalava morte.

Contudo, eu não temia o fato de ter certeza que, cedo ou tarde eu finalmente entenderia todas as cores do infinito nas mãos dela.

* * *

**fim**

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Quer continuação? Quer mais SB? Quer mais NC? Quer mais tinta? Faltou alguma dessas coisas?

**Se deixar review**, (boa ou ruim, mas educada viu?) prometo atender todos os seus pedidos, ou pelo menos, _quase_.


End file.
